Un nuevo estudiante en el instituto
by Ciel Von Phantomhive
Summary: Un nuevo estudiante entra que opinaran los RRBZ y los PPGZ tambien los otros alumnos que le ocurrira a este?


Hola a todos, Soy Ciel, en este fanfic, no hare como los otros que PPGZ x RBBZ porque enserio ya me esta empezando a cansar esos tipos de fanfics, hare un OC, ya que me libero mas, a mi me gusta ser mas creativo que los demas, ya que hay hasta Yaoi y Yuri de PPGZ y RBBZ, mejor me dejo de rollos y aqui les lanzo la historia

 **EL NUEVO ALUMNO DEL INSTITUTO**

 **POV OC**

Yo un chico de 15 años llamado Ryu Kazami, me alistaba para ir al instituto, bueno mi apariencia es un chico peli-plateado, ojos azules, bueno para ir al instituto llevaba una camisa de mangas largas roja, pantalones blancos, tennis rojos con blanco, y unas gafas de pasta, parte de mi pelo cubría el ojo derecho, pues soy muy serio, solo me interesa el estudio y el futbol, pues era nuevo en la escuela, y debería esforzarme para no perder una materia o algo, salí de mi casa y me despedí de mi hermana mayor y de mis padres, me subí a mi moto, la encendí y me dirijo al instituto no tan rápido, cuando llegue solo me dirijo al aula, cuando comenzó la clase no podía concentrarme, era ese chico que se cree la gran cosa, Kiuchi me tiraba papeles, rompí 1 lápiz estaba a punto de explotar, el borrador que tengo empezaba a flotar, pero luego se cayo, bueno soy un nefilim, bueno 3 chicas Momoko, Miyako y Kauro, se levantaron al unisono y ellas dijeron

-Nos sentimos mal, por favor necesitamos ir a la enfermería- dijeron al unisono

-Ok, pueden ir...- la profesora suspiro y sigue con la clase

 **POV PPGZ**

-Profesor Utonio ¿Que pasa?- Pregunta Momoko

\- Una energía parecida a la sustancia z, pero muy poderosa, ocurrió en tu salón y según es proveniente de este chico- Pone una imagen de Ryu en la computadora

\- ¡EL NUEVO! - Dicen sorprendidas

\- Es lindo - Dice Miyaco

\- Igual necesito que lo mantengan vigilado y si es necesario tráiganlo hacia aquí- Dijo el profesor serio

\- Ok haremos lo que podamos - Dijeron al unisono

 **POV NARRACIÓN NORMAL**

Las chicas super poderosas z, hicieron una amistad con el, hablaron sobre muchas cosas, a ellas le parecio muy amable aunque fuera frio y serio por fuera, bueno ellas la invitaron a su ''Casa'' para que le ayuden con la tarea pues Ryu acepto, al llegar a la ''Casa'' entraron, Ryu vio al profesor y a Ken trabajando, solo los saludo, le dijeron que iban a hacerle unas pruebas, Ryu acepto, se sento en una silla, lo revisaron con una maquina todos se cayeron de los asombrados de la cantidad de poder que tenia

 **POV OC**

\- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto inocentemente

\- Donde conseguiste tanto poder, eres muy fuerte, pero pareces como si fueras debil- Pregunto el profesor

\- Bueno soy una criatura sobrenatural conocida como ''Nefilim'' soy una mescla entre demonio y angel- Afirme

\- ¡Increible!, Incluso superaste nuestro poder cuando estas haci normal sin elevar tu poder ni nada- Dijo Momoko asombrada

\- ¿Entrenamos? - Dijo Kauro

\- Si, Quieren las visito para que las entrene y se hagan aun mas fuertes- dije

\- Bueno ven cuando quieras que te haremos muchas investigaciones y si quieres unete al equipo de ellas que protegen la ciudad- Dijo el Profesor Utonio

\- Si no es problema... Ok..- afirme

\- Que bien un nuevo integrante, demoles la bienvenida- Dijo Momoko feliz

Tuvimos una mini fiesta en el laboratorio, regrese a mi casa, pero sin antes recibir un regaño de mis padres, me dispuse a dormir mañana iba a ser un nuevo dia...,

/Mañana siguiente/

Iba a la escuela en mi moto iba un poco tarde pero llegue a tiempo en clase seguian molestandome, el profesor para que pudiera avisarme de cualquier catastrofe en la ciudad, me llamaba por un anillo que me dio, me permitia lograr liberar el resto de mi poder, igual el llamo, solo dije que tenia dolor de cabeza y me sentia mareado, las chicas dijeron otras escusas, salimos al techo, ellas se transformaron y yo no, ellas volaron, saque mis alas que eran de color gris y me fui junto con ellas, era un tal Mojojojo que destruia todo sin parar, la maquina era mas grande y poderosa, las chicas no podian con el, saque una katana, le hice 2 cortes que le cortaron los brazos y los pies solo quedando la cabeza y parte del cuerpo entonces pateo y destruyo la maquina por completo y el desaparecio en el cielo, quedaron sorpendidas, tenian que entrenar mas, escuchamos que se acabaron las clases a si que mientras volabamos de regreso mientras hablabamos sobre lo que ibamos a hacer el fin de semana si ir de compras y gastar el dinero de mi tarjeta debito que por cierto tengo mucho dinero ahorrado, o si no ir a los bolos a ver quien era el mejor, entonces pasa un jet a toda velocidad y lo esquivamos Kauro estaba por perseguirle pero la detenimos, a si que las 3 dijeron

Duquesa... Vino... - dijeron temerosas

Continuara...


End file.
